le commando des poils révolutionnaires
by Teli
Summary: ben... c'est la suite de "la révolution des poils", toujours aussi sérieux et réaliste. co-écrit avec assa. je décline toute responsabilité sur la santé mentale des personnages.


  
Titre : le commando des poils révolutionnaires. mais franchement. je sort de ces titres à la con moi ! ! ! et en plus, y zon rien à voir avec l'histoire. misère.  
  
Parties liées : suite directe de " la révolution des poils ", partie intégrante du cycle poilu.  


Base : starre guète esse-gé-in.  
  
Genre : euh. ridicule ?  
  
Disclaimer : ô rage ô désepoir, il pleut. Euh non. pardon. ils ne sont pas za moi. Les passages " deux minutes du peuples " utilisés pour la fic appartiennent à François Pérusse. Matt ban et Roy Bean appartiennent à la Sentaï School. No gagné de fric pour ça. (faudrait-il encore que quelqu'un soit assez tordu pour verser une quelquonque rémunération pour cette débilité !)  
  
Note : pour comprendre, vaut mieux avoir lu " la révolution des poils ", paske sinon, vous allez être largué à certains endroits.

Co-écrit avec Assa. Merci à elle d'avoir rattrapé l'inspi au moment où elle avait décidé de se sauver en courant…   


****  
LE COMMANDO DES POILS REVOLUTIONNAIRES  
  
  
Vous vous rappelez ? nos héros venaient de battre le méchant gouagoua'ould Orangina Rouge et ils avez décidé de fêter leur victoire… à leur manière…  
  
Hammond, sur le Tobbogan : wéééééééééééééééééé !  
  
Jack, sur la balançoire : pousse encore Sam !   
  
Sam : pfeu pfeu rheuaaaaaaaaaa…  
  
L'euphorie était à son comble, kan soudain, un canari leur fit tomber un paquet sur la tête.  
  
Daniel : à l'enfoiré ! il m'a chié d'ssus !   
  
Nan je parlait d'un paquet banal… genre colissimo…  
  
Daniel : oooooh.  
  
Janet : ya koi à l'intérieur ?  
  
Teal'c : une paire de lunettes.  
  
Jack : ça tombait bien, j'en avait plus *met les lunettes*  
  
Lunettes : votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, passez la porte des étoiles pour allez sur Pxronpetipatapon, et aller repeindre les maisons des schtoumpfs qui y vivent.  
  
Tous : mission acceptée.  
  
Lunettes : ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes

  
Jack : ouais. ouais. QUOI ? ?   
  
Lunettes : BAOM ! !   
  
Teal'c : mouarf mouarf mouarf !  
  
Jack, tout couvert de suie : ha ha. je suis hilare.  
  
Hammond : repeindre les maisons des schtoumpfs ?  
  
Jack : ben ouais. allez, c'est partit mon kiki !   
  
Sam : eh ! t'oublie la peinture, pauvre niais !  
  
Jack : niaise toi même d'abord !  
  
Sam : c'est cui ki dit ki est.  
  
Janet : ça commence bien.  
  
Teal'c : on rentre comment à la base ?  
  
Jack : chacun se débrouille…  
  
Sur ce, il sauta à cheval sur le canari qui avait apporté le message et rentra en volant.  
  
Jack, dans les airs : eh Teal'c, on fait la course ?  
  
Teal'c : OK.  
  
Et il enfourcha sa lance volante.  
  
Janet, à l'auteuse : arrête de lire Harry Potter !  
  
Auteuse : mais !  
  
Quant à Daniel lui, il fit la course avec la batmobile qu'il avait volé à spiderman, euh non., cest pas ça., à batman donc, contre Janet restée fidèle à son 806.  
  
Sam @_@ : 806...

  
Jack redescendit en rase motte avec son canari et assena trois coups de becs à Sam pour la réveiller.  
  
Tonk tonk tonk tonk  
  
Auteuse : nan ça ça fait quatre coups de becs !  
  
Jack : ouspe !  
  
Tonk tonk tonk  
  
Sam : AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEUUUUUUH ! ! !  
  
De rage, elle grimpa sur son réacteur à naquadah à réaction et partit à la poursuite de Jack  
  
Sam : OMAE O KOROSU ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ailleurs.  
  
Heero, achevant d'assommer Duo avec son ordi portable : y'a un écho par là.  
  
Duo : ah bon ?  
  
Retour au plateau principal  
  
Jack : kékéladit ?  
  
Auteuse : elle à dit omae o korosu.  
  
Jack : -_- et ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Auteuse : traduit de japonais, ça veut dire " je vais te tuer ".  
  
Jack, sueur froide  
  
Sam : I WILL KILL YOU  
  
Les autres : AND WE WILL ROCK YOU ! ! !  
  
Jack : AND I WILL FUCK YOU ! ! ! !  
  
Sam : *choc*  
  
Les autres :*choc*  
  
Jack : j'ai dit une connerie ?  
  
Tous : *choc encore et toujours*  
  
Hammond : nan mais c'est quoi ce manque de respect ?  
  
Jack : c'est pas un manque de respect, c'est juste mon fantasme !  
  
Sam, version tomate trop mûre  
  
Hammond : et depuis quand ?  
  
Jack : ben c'est quand elle s'est mise à demi-nue.  
  
Saïan Supa Cruw : c'est pas bientôt fini de piquer les paroles de nos chansons ?  
  
Auteuse : hey!!! c'est tout public ici!!!!!!!! Nan mais c'est quoi ce genre de phrase qui ne devrait même pas se prononçer ! c'est inadmissible ! intolérable !  
  
Alors donc, jack rentra en canari, Teal'c en lance volante, Daniel en batmobile, Janet en 806, Sam en réacteur à Naquadah à réaction, et Hammond dans le Gundam de Heero.  
  
Heero : je t'avais dit de me le rendre ce gundam !  
  
Auteuse : oah cccccccccccccc'est booooooon...  
  
De retour à la base.  
  
Activure de la porte, passure de la porte, refermure de la porte, largure des pots de peinture, fermure de la porte Arrivure d'un type déguisé en moine.  
  
Daniel : t'es ki toi ?  
  
X : je suis le Dalaï Lama.  
  
Daniel : serieux ? oh putain je te cherche depuis des lustres pour te dire quelque chose ! !

Dalaï Lama : ah ouais ?  
  
Daniel : oui ! ! ! j'ai enfin atteint les trois cimes du plaisir ! ! ! !  
  
Sam : il a mangé trop de Duplos.  
  
Dalaï Lama : et qu'est ce que vous faites là à part ça ?  
  
Jack : on est venu repeindre les maison des Schtoumpfs.  
  
Dalaï : aaah. je suis au regret de vous dire qu'ils ont déménagés il y a deux jours. Ils ne sont plus sur cette planète.  
  
Teal'c : bon alors. qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  
  
Sam : ben j'en sais rien moi ! qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?  
  
Teal'c : ben j'en sais rien moi. que veut tu faire ?  
  
Daniel : et si on commandait des habits à la Redoute ?  
  
Jack : pourquoi faire ?  
  
Daniel : ch'ais pas . une idée comme ça.  


Sam : j'ai une idée !   
  
Tous : aïe.  
  
Sam : si on allait regarder Loft Story ?  
  
Tous : waiiiiiiiiiiii !   
  
Jack sortit un écran géant de dessous de sa veste et le mit en route.  
  
Félicien : tranquille..  
  
Sam : au fait, il est passé où le Dalaï Lama ?  
  
Daniel : il est aller Dalaï Lamater ailleurs.  
  
Félicien : Tranquille.  
  
Teal'c : en fait ça me gave.  
  
Jack : oui mais qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?  
  
Sam, sortant le manuel du " parfait explorateur paumé sur une planète inconnue " : si on rentrait à la maison ?  
  
Daniel : ah ouais chuis con ! mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?  
  
Jack : ben parce que t'es con justement .  
  
Re-activure de la porte des étoile, re-passure de la porte, re-largure des pots de peinture, re-fermure de la porte.  
  
Hammond : DEJA ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Jack : les schtoumpfs on déménagé..  
  
Hammond : veut pas savoir ! vous repartez là bas tout de suite ! ! ! !  
  
Sam : mé mé mé mé mé…

Jack : y'a pas d'mémé dans l'quartier.

Sam :… mé mé mé pourkwa ?  
  
Hammond : j'ai retrouvé Michel Drucker ! ! !  
  
Jack : oh non ! pas lui ! ! ! allez on se casse mais sans les pots de peinture cette fois ci.  
  
Re-re-activure de la porte, re-re-pass…  


Tous : LA FERME ! !  
  
Oah cccccccccccc'est booooooooooooon.  
  
De retour sur Pxronpetitpatapon.  
  
Sam : c'est bien beau tous ça. mais on sait toujours pas quoi faire !  
  
Teal'c : je propose que l'on fasse comme d'habitude.  
  
Daniel : c'est à dire laisser jack loucher allègrement devant les fesses de Sam faire " gauche droite gauche droite " quand elle marche devant ?  
  
Teal'c : c'est cela.  
  
Jack #_#: je louche pas  
  
Daniel : nan. c'est vrai. tu baves.  
  
Jack : ###########_###########  
  
Teal'c : sinon on peut faire l'autre comme d'habitude.  
  
Les autres : hu ?  
  
Teal'c, affligé devant tant d'ignorance : la mission d'exploration.  
  
Sam : ok mais alors c'est pas moi qui ouvre la marche. *regard lourd vers Jack*  
  
Jack : gnégnégné. SCHBLAFFFF ! ! !  
  
X : nom d'un schtroumph !  
  
Teal'c : schtroumph ?  
  
X: ben vi ! (à jack) tu peut pas regarder où tu schtroumphes ?  
  
Jack : t'es koi toi ?  
  
X : ben un schtroumph !

  
Sam : mais vous avez pas déménagé ?  
  
Schtroumph : si mais j'ai schtroumphé l'avion.  
  
Sam : ah.  
  
Schtroumph : et pis d'ailleurs je vous schtroumphe, je peut encore schtroumpher le prochain schtroumph millénium...  
  
Tous : …  
  
Bien. Le schtroumph est donc parti. nos amis schtroumphent leur route.  
  
Et ils rencontrent........ une damoiselle en détresse.  
  
Damoiselle : oskour je vous en supplie aidez moi !   
  
Jack : quoi quoi quoi ?  
  
Damoiselle : j'ai de la sauce et des oignons sur ma chemise ! 

  
Daniel : oh non ! et on a plus une seule goutte de K2R !   
  
Teal'c : c'te desh !  
  
Sam : mais ça part avec un coup de javel bande de nases !   
  
Un coup de javel et hop ! apapu !  
  
Damoiselle, se pendant au coup de jack : mon sôôôôôveur !   


Sam : HEY !! pas touche !!! c'est mon mien ! * chope la damoiselle et l'envoie a dache*  
  
Damoiselle, pleine de poussière, assise à terre : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis-heu! ;_; Pis mon T-shirt l'a une grosse tache blanche mainant!  
  
L'auteuse, débarquant : Tiens...je connais cette voix pleurnicharde ! 

Damoiselle, se relevant : Viiiiiiiii! C'est moi Z'Assa!  
  
Tous, minus Assa : .... gneuh?  
  
Assa : Ben oui! Assa! L'unique, la seule! Le premier croisement mondial entre un clavier et un raton-laveur! *montre ses doigts-touches de claviers *  
  
san: assaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Copineuh de moi!!!!!!! *tellement contente qu'elle en agite ses ailes*  
  
daniel, bô brushing dut au vent: elle sont deux maintenant!!!!!  


san: oui mais continuez l'exploration!!!  
  
SG1 plus les 2 auteuses marchèrent donc à travers moults paysages tous aussi surprenants les uns que les autres comme....Comme un champs de télécommande carnivore....une forêt de Tréfles géants.....  
  
sam: télécomandes carnivores???????????  
  
telécomande de magnéto: graou!!!  
  
jack: bah ouais...  
  
daniel: bon ben.......................................SAUVE QUI PEUT!!!!!!!!  
  
*courent tous dans la forêt*  
  
Bon, j'éssaye de retrouver un semblant de scénario.... c'est ti pas gagné d'avançe avec ce qui se passe dans cette fic… Donc, nos *chèrs* héros et les deux folles qui les accompagnaient, venaient de pénétrer (en courant, rappellons-le) dans la forêt des Tréfles géants, quand soudain...  
  
Assa : Oooooh! un trèfle à quatre feuilles! A veux!  
  
Teal'c, désignant Assa qui fait des bonds en tapant des mains : Elle est souvent comme ça?  
  
San : toujours =_=  
  
Assa, format bébé de 3 mois : A VEUUUUUUUUUX! A VEUX LE TREFLE, A-VEUX!  
  
san: ASSA!!!!!  
  
assa: koua?  
  
san: je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas matérièlement dans la fic.... nous SUPERVISONS depuis nos ordis...  
  
jack: mais non c'est moi qui supervise d'habitude!!!  


assa: ben nous on supervise ton supervisage.  
  
san: allez.... élevons nous.... *sort ses ailes interactives*  
  
assa: hé..  
  
san: quoi?  
  
assa: je sais pas voler moi....  
  
***  
  
toujours sur Pxronpetitpatapon, dans la forêt de trèfles...  
  
X: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
jack: koi koi koi???  
  
X: chui perdu...  
  
sous un trèfle était assis......APOPHIS !  
  
apo: édé moua!  
  
daniel: t'aidez toi!!! t'as toujours tout fais pour nous pourrir la vie!!!  
  
*musique qui fait peur*  


jack: ouais j'vais t'dire une bonne chose, Apo: ah la belle saloperie que tu nous a faite!!!! tu va nous l'payer!!!!  
  
apo: ah bah le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu traites les affaires avec un ton un p'tit peu dur!  
  
jack: oah, te laisse pas impressioner par la trame sonore! si j'l'avais dit avec une autre musique ça aurait passé differemment...  
  
apo: t'es sur?  
  
jack: mais ouais! écoute ça....  


*musique du type : yôôôôôôôdelaloutiiiiiiiiii*  
  
jack: ah la belle saloperie que tu nous as faite!!!! Tu va nous l'payer!!!!  
  
apo: ah ouais ça change tout.  


teal'c: qu'est ce que tu fais là alors....  
  
apo: j'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis malade, perdu, et j'ai plus une seule clope!  
  
sam: bon ben on vous ramène alors....  
  
les autres: HEIN????  
  
sam: ben on peu quand même pas le laisser là!  
  
jack: ben si!  
  
sam: ben non!  
  
jack: et pourquoi?  
  
sam: parce que c'est écrit dans le scénario!!!  


jack:...........  
  
bien alors sg1, retour à la base. re-re-re-re activure de la p...  
  
tous: TA GUEULE!!!  
  
assa: eh!!! soyez polis!!!!  
  
à la base...  
  
hammond: dites, je commence à en avoir ma claque moi de vos conneries....  
  
jack: on a capturé Apo!!!!!  
  
apo: mais non!!! j'étais perdu alors ils m'ont invité!!!!  
  
hammond:.......................................A L'INFIRMERIE!!!!!!!!!!! nan mais c'est pas vrai ça......michel? on en était où?  
  
michel: page 12 du livre du kama sutra....  
  
plus loin....  
  
janet: je vais faire des analyses.....  
  
teal'c: ouais ben comme d'hab quoi...  
  
janet: revenez plus tard....  
  
Donc, alors que Janet était en pleine analyses  
  
Jack: STOP!  
  
Assa : *soupir* Non. Désolée, je ne suis pas matériellement dans la fic comme le dit si bien San', alors je ne peut pas te répondre.  
  
Teal'c: C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire.  
  
Assa: v_v  
  
DONC-JE-DIS-AIS! Pour tuer le temps...  
  
le temps: au meuuuuuuuuurtre!!!!!  
  
...Sg-1 était tous entrain de regarder cette émission extrêmement ludique et amusante qu'est.... Question pour un Champion ! !  
  
san:ça s'arrange pas... la dernière fois cétait Téléachat....  
  
assa: hey!!! t'as dit qu'on étaot pas DANS la fic!!!!!  
  
san: ^^ oupse?  
  
En fait, le Major Carter s'amusait à appuyer sur le buzzer dés que...  
  
San: Assa, y'a pas de buzzer.  
  
En fait, le Major Carter s'amusait à appuyer très fort dans le vide en criant "BUUUUUUUZZZZZ" dès que Julien Lepers ouvrait la bouche.  
  
Ju: Quel poisson...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUZZZZZ!!!!!! La carpe!  
  
Ju: Hum! Quel lémurien....  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZZ!!!!!! L'opossum!  
  
ju: Heu... Mademoiselle?  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
Ju: J'aimerais...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
Ju: pouvoir...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
Ju: finir...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju: mes...  
  
sam:BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju: questions...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju: sans...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju: être  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju: interrompu...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
ju:...  
  
sam:...  
  
ju: je peut reprendre?  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
jack: carter?  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
jack: mon dieu!  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
assa: quoi?  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
jack: j'en sui pas sur mais...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
daniel: moi je pense que c'est pourtant ça...  
  
Sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
assa: mais quoi à la fin????  
  
jack+daniel: la maladie du buzz...  
  
sam: BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!  


buzz l'éclair: on m'appelle?  


san: va-t-en toi!!!! retourne vers l'infini et l'au delà!!!  
  
sam: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!!  
  
les autres: Ô_ô  
  
jack: ça fesait un bail que ça ne lui était pas arrivé...  
  
apo: et comment ça se guérit?  
  
jack: comme ça... *chope Sam et lui roule le patin du siècle*  
  
san: j'ai la vague impression que c'était un coup monté pour pouvoir..... enfin voilà quoi....  


assa : c'est vraiment naze comme plan…

  
apo: hey! janet doit avoir finit mes analyses! *part en courant vers le labo*  
  
toc toc.  
  
apo: docteur Frasier?  
  
janet: ah... entrez Apophis...  


apo: alorsditesmoi,estcequevousavezlesrésultasdemesanalysesheinditesdîtesdîtes?  
  
janet: oui j'ai les résultats de vos analyses...  
  
apo: a vrvrvrai-vraiment? et qu'est ce que ça d-d-dllddldonne?  
  
janet, marchant dans toute la piece: eh bien, apophis, vous savez dans le vie y il des choses qu'on ne peut pas tout à fait controler c'est............enfin bon vous savez, vous avez une  
famille, des enfants et tout..........je sais pas comment..........  
  
apo: bon ça va docteur, arrêtez de faire des détours, dîtes moi directement ce qui se passe...  
  
janet: vous avez le cancer du rectum.  
  
apo: ah bon?  


janet: c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'on à jamais vu!  
  
apo: mais qu'est ce vous voulez dire que vous avez jamais vu?  
  
janet: ben vous savez il fait tellement noir à cet endroit, c'est pas évident de voir quelquechose...  
  
apo: ah ça c'est vrai. alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
  
janet: c'te question..... *dégaine le scalpel* on opère tiens!  
  
apo: quoi? tout de suite? mais quel genre d'opération?  
  
janet: une multiplication. je crois que c'est le plus aproprié. mais mon équipe médicale n'est pas là, alors nous allons vous opérer avec des personnes ici présentes.  
  
*ramène jack, Teal'c, Daniel et sam*  
  
en salle d'op. (san: arrrrrrrrgh!!!! Mauvais souvenirs!!!!)  
  
janet, à jack: anesthésiste vite endormez le tout de suite!!!!  
  
jack: d'accord.... il était un petit navireuh.... il était un petit navireuh....  
  
apo: roooooooooooooooonfle.....  
  
janet: parfait. Sam, vous vous occupez de la pression!  
  
sam: tout de suite. qui veux une pression?  
  
daniel: ah moi j'en boirai bien une!  
  
teal'c: moi aussi!  
  
janet: vos masques Svp!  
  
*mettent les masques à gaz*  
  
jack: grave comme y pue des pied ce mec!!!  
  
janet: scalpel!  
  
daniel: scalpel!  
  
janet: gaze!  
  
daniel: gaze!  
  
janet: les clés de ta 106!  


daniel, entamant une petite danse: mais non mais non... tutututuduuu...  
  
apo: hey! j'aimerai qu'on en finisse assez rapidement siouplé!  
  
quelques heures et un apo avec trois km de bande autour des fesses....  
  
apo: j'peux plus m'assoir!!!!!!!  
  
jack: non mais ménan tu peux retourner chez toi!  
  
apo: méééééééééé!!!  
  
jack: allez! dégage!!  
  
sam: mon colonel!!!!  
  
jack: meuh koi?  
  
sam: c'est pas zentil du tout du tout!  
  
san: oh non! ça va pas recommencer!!!!!  
  
jack: maieuh! z'l'aime pas lui!!!! y squatte touzour mon bac à sable!!!!!!  
  
apo: même pas vré! c'est lui ka commencé!  
  
Jack : nan zé lui !  


Apo : euh vas-y, l'autre fayot là ! tu fait juste ça a cause de la belle blonde.  


Belle blonde… Euh… Sam : m'enfin.  


Janet : vous pourriez arrêter de bouger,j'arrive pas à mettre le sparadrap !  


Apo : mais !  


Jack : bon alors, y peut retourner chez lui ?  


Janet : oui mais je veux voir le patient dans une semaine.  


Jack : fais chier !  


Sam : au fait, est ce qu'il a seulement un chez lui ?  
  
Apo : bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouuuuuuu..  
  
Teal'c : aparemment non.  
  
San : ce mec est super perspicace ! j'adore !  
  
Assa : dis-moi.  
  
San : moi.  
  
Assa : -_- ;;;;; t'es con.  
  
San : bah euh.  
  
Assa : donc.  
  
San : oui ?  
  
Assa : *se racle la gorge* ahem. T'ES DANS LA FIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
San : *au loin, le souffle l'a enoyé sur les roses* maieuh !!!!!!!  
  
De retour au Sgc. salle de briefing. Le réunion sensée se passer normalement, mais vu que rien n'est normal dans c'te fic, bref, briefing présidé pas michel et geoges de la base.  
  
Hammond : doudou..  
  
Michel : ma poule..  
  
Hammond : mraaaaaaa.. Doudou..  
  
Michel : *grand regard énamouré*  
  
Hammond : *pareil mais en mieux*  
  
Jack, grosse goutte de sueur : euh…  
  
Sam : vous croyez que ça va durer longtemps ?  
  
Daniel : je sais pas, mais on commence à s'ennuyer.  
  
Teal'c : ouais il est où le méchant u'on doit vaincre à chaque épisode ?  
  
Hammond : doudouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
Michel : ma poule.  
  
Sg1, d'un commun d'accord : on veut un méssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !  
  
Les deux abrut… euh… amoureux : mais ! on peut être tranquille ?  
  
Sg1 : mouin.  
  
Daniel, à sandra : vous pouvez pas nous aider ?  
  
San, ouvrant la bouche sur un mot qui ne sortira jamais paske.  
  
Assa : NAN ! on peut pas on est pas là. *baillionne sandra*  
  
San : mmhmmhmmhmmmmffrmmmm !!!  
  
Assa : oui, oui. Demain.  
  
Mais bon, toujours est-il qu'il va falloir les occuper nos pitits héros ! alors, renvoyons les sur Pxronpetitpatapon.  
  
Re-re-re-re-re-tout-ce-qui-est-utile-à-la-création-du-vortex-qui-génère-des-trucs-scientifiques-qui-fait-triper-Sam-et-que-nous-on-comprend-rien-à-ce-qu'elle-baragouine-et-que-voilà-c'est-tout-ce-que-j'avais-à-dire.  
  
Teal'c : bon ben alors qu'est ce quon fait ?  
  
sam : j'en sais rien moi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?  
  
teal'c : j'en sais rien moi ! que veux tu faire ?  


sam : mais j'en sais rien, moi. Qu'est ce que tu..oh non ! ça va pas recommencer ?  
  
daniel : vous êtes sur que vous voulez pas commander des habits à la redoute ?  
  
sam, prise d'une soudaine idée : bah finalement. *fauche le catalogue à Daniel* *feuillette les pages* *passe une commande express grâce à une borne internet qui passait par là.*  
  
trois minutes plus tard.  
  
Monsieur-dans-le-camion-la-redoute : livraison express !!!!!!  
  
Assa : serpillières ?  
  
MDLCLR : nan. Colis pour.. Samnatha carter !  
  
Sam : merci !  
  
MDLCLR : *s'en va*  
  
San : ce qui m'éclate c'est que ça choque personne que la redoute livre jusque dans les galaxies lointaines, très lointaines.  
  
Sam : *ouvre le colis* distribue les paquets* alors, ça c'est pour jack, ça pour Daniel, ça pour Teal'c, et tout le reste c'est pour moi.  
  
Jack, comparant le paquet tout kiki par rapport à celui de Sam : meuh. c'est tout ! radine !  
  
Teal'c, après avoir déballé le sien : qu'est-ce ?

assa : caisse ? *comprend rien*  
  
Sam : un souvenir de la bizarerrie terrienne..  
  
Teal'c : ??  
  
Daniel : c'est un String masculin Teal'c. (san : je dois avouer que c'est un truc qui m'a toujours laissée perplexe, ça…)  
  
Teal'c : O_o  
  
Jack : *déballe le sien* -_-... sam..  
  
Sam : bah quoi ?  
  
Jack, un pyjama avec plein de pitis poissons " arc en ciel " dessus dans les mains. : . j'vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ménan ?  
  
Sam : ben d'un imbecile !  
  
Jack, consterné par l'affreusité de la réalité : bouhouhouhou..  
  
Daniel, grand yeux émerveillés : vouaaaaaaaaiis ! ça fait des années que je le demande au père Noël !  
  
Les autres : quoi ?  
  
Daniel : action man archéologue ! *content content*  
  
Teal'c : et toi Sam, t'as commandé quoi ?  
  
Sam : de la distraction.  
  
Jack : de la distraction pour nous deux ?  
  
Sam : nan. j'ai commandé.. Un méchant.  
  
*flammes de l'enfer en arrière plan et musique angoissante de chez angoissante*  
  
sam, déclanchant le compte à rebours du colis la redoute : éloignez-vous !  
  
et trois minutes plus tard, surgit du paquet........  
  
Un truc bizarre, humanoïde, les cheveux blond platines, les yeux gris, habillé d'une zolie robe noire, une branche à la main.  
  
Inconnu: Heu... Bonjour?  
  
Sg1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  


Inconnu: Est-ce que...  
  
San: Assa.... v_v  
  
Inconnu: Qui...  
  
Assa: Vi ^^?  


Inconnu: Hého, j'vous cause!  
  
San: tu t'es gourée de fic v_______________________v  
  
Inconnu: HO ON M'ECOUTE LA???? *grand signe de la main*  
  
San: T'AS CONFONDU AVEC LE X-OVER HP !!!  
  
Assa: ... oops...  


san: bon aloreuh... draco?  
  
iconnu-qui-est-en-fait-un-bô-gosse-du-nom-de-Draco: enfin, on daigne m'écouter?  
  
san: écoute, l'autre tarée là s'est gourée de fic.... alors tu retourne dans "que les poils soit avec nous" et on en parle plus, ok?  
  
draco: a peu pas avoir une titite explication?  
  
Tous : NAN!!!! ouste!  
  
bon, ok, c'est pas le bon méchant, on redonne un autre paquet à Sam, qui est toujours en arrêt sur images, comme tous les autres membres de SG1 d'ailleurs, et on reprend l'action là où on l'avait laisssé...  
  
surtout qu'on les avit bien mis en pause sur le cri de la mort-mortelle-qui-tue-la-vie-des-vivants-pas-mort-puisqu'ils-sont-vivants.  
  
san: *appuie sur le bouton lecture* *un nouveau paquet avec un nouveau méchant s'ouvre*  
  
SG1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  


X: afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation....  
  
Y: afin de ralier tous les peuples à notre nation....  
  
X: afin de préserver l'amour et la liberté...  
  
Y: afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'a la voie lactée....  
  
X: JESSE  


Y: JAMES!!!!!  


Je: la Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière!!!!!  
  
Ja: rendez vous tousssssssssss, où ce sera la guerre!!!!!!  
  
chose: miiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaoussssssssss!!!!! oui! la guerre!!!!  


SG1:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH  
HHHH....*respiration*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..........  
  
X (encore !): exciouze-mi?  
  
sg1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah....?  
  
X: je de bonjour! je de moi être Matt ban! et lui être mon Roy Bean assisstant! *montre l'ahuri qui se dandine à côté de lui*  
  
sg1: euh... ouais.... si vous le dîtes.

Daniel : c'est pas à vous que j'avais volé la batmobile qui m'a servie au début de la fic ?

Matt ban : je de non. je de cette voiture être à mon germain cousin : batman.

Daniel : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *compréhension soudaine*  
  
Matt ban : et je de nous être perdus. je de nous devoir rentrer à Got Ham City  
(mangez-de-la-viande-ville.... cf: got milk;))  
  
sg1 : le problème c'est que nous sommes occupés avec deux méchants là en face  
de nous...  
  
team rocket: ouais faudrait voir à pas nous oublier... on aimerait bien se battre nous. *dégainent les poké ball*

Jack : et vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? du jonglage ?

Team rocket : maisnonmaispasdutoutvousn'yêtespas ! *lâchent les pokémon*

san : *panique subite* c'est quoi déjà les pokémon qu'ils ont ? parce que contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne suit pas la série.

Assa : un machin rond avec une sale tronche et un serpent violet et jaune.

Jack, observant les bestioles : mwaaaaaaaaaaaaarf arf arf ! vous comptez nous battre avec ça ? eh Carter ! usez de la garantie ! c'est pas des vrais méchants que vous avez commandés ! mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffmmmgrrffff ! ! ! *viens de se retrouver enssocissoné dans le serpent*

Teal'c : alerte rouge ! ! ! alerte rouge ! ! ! on a perdu un agent !

Daniel : l'alerte n'est pas si rouge. On va s'en sortir.

Teal'c : rouge pâle alors ? orange ? rose ?

Daniel : rose, pourquoi pas… c'est mignon le rose…

Sam, après s'être a moitié faite asphyxié par un gaz du pokémon-rond-dont-j'ai-pardu-le-nom : on s'organize ! tous aux abris ! Matt ban ! dérrière ce buisson, usez de vos gadjet maid-in-taiwain. Teal'c ! dans l'arbre, vous serez le tireur d'élite. Daniel, planquez vous derrière le rocher, vous surveillerez le coté ouest, quand à moi, j'irai côté est !

*se dispèrsent*

TR : ouskissonpassé ?

  
Sam, par le talkie-walkie : que font nos deux loustics ?

Mattban : je de ils chercher nous. Rien se passer.

Daniel : côté ouest non plus.

Sam : et ensuite ?

Mattban : je de ils faire trois tours sur eux-même. Rien se passer.

Daniel : côté ouest non plus.

Sam : daniel, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de plus constructif à dire ?

Daniel : côté ouest non plus.

Sam : daniel…

Daniel : côté ou…

Sam : la ferme !

Daniel, outré : rhôôôôôôôô ! 

Sam : il va falloir délivrer le colonel O'neill. 

Mattban : je de ils se diriger vers daniel's rocher.

Sam : préparez vous à l'offensive ! et rappellez vous : le premier qui se sent menaçé doit chanter une chanson stupide !

Mattban : je de bien reçu !

Daniel : euh…. Une souris verteuh… qui cour…. *beng paf ouch aiiiiiiiiiieuh*

Sam : on a re-perdu un agent ! opération majeure ! tireur d'élite ? vous êtes en place ?

Teal'c : oui.

Sam : préparez vous à ébattre la Team Rocket !

Teal'c : eh désolé, c'est pas dans le contrat.

Sam : comment ça c'est pas dans le contrat ?

Teal'c : ben c'est des élites qu'on doit tirer, pas des Team Rocket !

Sam : $@#&£ ! ! ! tirez sur tout ce qui bouge c'est un ooooooooooooordre ! !

Teal'c : Rhôôôôôôôôô ! 

Fziou ! fziou ! fziou ! ! ! (bruit de tirs de lance jaffa)

Mattban : je de aïe ! je de ouille ! je de il tirer comme un pied !

Sam : on viens de perdre un deuxième agent ! Teal'c vous le faîtes exprès ? 

Teal'c : argl…

Sam : on vient de perdre un troisième agent ! il se tire dessus l'andouille… *pour elle même* alerte rouge foncée ! je suis dans la mouise !

Team rocket : j'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi nulles !

Assa : c'est juste parce que c'est une fic de sandra, mais en fait, y sont très forts ! 

San : keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeskeu tu fout dans la fic toua ?

Assa : *se sauve en courant*

Sam, format calimero : c'est injuste ! c'est vraiment trop injuste !

Sauveur venu de l'inconnu : yaaaaaaaaa ! *balance des pots de glaces avec leurs cuiller en guise d'armes*

Sam : les secours ! !

assa : c'est dommage de gacher de la si bonne glace…

san : mais… mais… viiiii ! ! ! c'est lui !

team rocket, sous un tas de pots de glace : qui lui ?

san : jonas ! jonas Quinn !

assa : tu as rompu ton allégence envers daniel ? traître !  


jonas : ratatatatatata ! *imite le bruit d'un mitraillette à pots de glace*

*BAOM* (explosion de pots de glace-C4)

sam : je suis sauvée ! 

jack : moi aussi.

Mattban : je de moi être à peu près entier. Je de rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Jack, pas du tout intéressé : ouais… ouais… on lui dira…

Sam : teal'c ?

Teal'c : major carter ?

Sam : vivant ?

Teal'c : à moitié.

Jack : et daniel ?

Daniel : rhaaaargllll….

Sam : hors service…

Daniel : *s'élève dans une lumière blanche made in dash-2-en-1*

Jonas : bof, pas grave, je le remplacerai…

(san : on sait maintenant la vrai raison du départ de Daniel de la série…

assa : traaaaaaaaaaîtreuh ! *récupère daniel et va le choyer jusqu'à la prochaine fic*)

sam : bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

teal'c : ben j'en sais rien moi, qu'est ce que tu veux f… *BENG* (vient de se prendre un P90 sur la tête)

jack : si on rentrait ?

sam : pour faire quoi ? tu vas encore allez te prendre un cuite, hein ?

jack : maisnonmaispasdutoutmaisqu'estcequitefaiscroireça ?

sam : j'ai vérifié ton compte en banque. Toutes tes cartes bleues sont passées dans un établissement du nom de " Chez Rasade, bar du coin "

jack : mais non mais non !

sam : toutes tes économies vont y passer. Et puis je suis sûre que tu fréquente d'autres filles là-bas…

jack : écoute sam, je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois. 

Sam : effectivement, tu es l'homme que je ne crois pas du tout !

Jack : écoute ma p'tite puce, ma caille…

Sam : non je ne veux pas de sobriquets !

Jack : alors tu veux quoi ? des allumettes ?

Jonas : euh… bon bah moi, j'vais répondre au téléphone.

Teal'c : je viens vous aider.

Sam : jack, tu me traîte comme un étrangère !

Jack : là tu exagères !

Sam : non ! regarde, si je te sors la phrase type : " bonjour mon colonel, ça va ? ", que répond-tu ?

Jack, méchaniquement : bonjour madame, passeport s'il vous plaît.

Sam : tu vois ! je te l'avais bien dit ! de toutes façons, je demande le divorce !

Jack : on est même pas mariés !

Sam : c'est pas grave. Je prévoit.

Jonas, de loin : si on rentrait ? il commence à faire nuit !

Jack : oh vous, retournez manger vos pots de glace !

Daniel, subitement réaparut : jack….

Jack : WAAAAAAAAAARGH ! ! un fantôme ! ! !

Daniel : mais non je suis pas mort ! je suis juste immatériel…

Jack : gné ?

Sam : ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas d'existence matérielle mon colonel.

Jack : ah ça y est ! juste parce qu'on s'engueule un peu, tu re-uses du " mon colonel " ?

Sam : -_-, j'y comprend vraiement plus rien à cette histoire…

San, s'emmêlant dans son clavier : @_O moi non plus.

Jonas : bon. moi je rentre quand même. *Passe la porte des étoiles.*

Teal'c : moi aussi. *pareil*

Sam : ouais, c'est vrai, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. *même chose*

Jack : euh… pourquoi vous êtes là daniel ?

Daniel : je suis venu vous dire au revoir.

Jack : vous partez en voyage ?

Daniel : ouaip. A Tahiti. Je reviendrais pour le prochain épisode.

Jack : vous partez en avion ?

Daniel : nooooooooooooon… j'y vais par la voie lumineuse, c'est tellement plus rapide voyons…

Jack : ah. Bon. Bah à plus alors. *passe la porte*

Assa : snif.. quelle scène.. riche en émotions ! *verse sa larme* 

De retour sur terre.

Jack : ça va mon général ? on arrive pas en plein moment crucial avec michel au moins ?

Jonas : c'est qui Michel ?

Hammond : c'est qui cui là ?

Sam : il remplace daniel.

Jack : il est mort au combat.

Sam : mais naaaaaaaaaaan ! il est devenu immatériel !

Hammond : oh non !

Sam : qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon général ?

Hammond : vous avez idée du prix des acteurs de nos jours ? daniel mort, je vais perdre toutes mes actions en bourse ! !

Sam : il est pas mort, il est immatériel.

Jack : oui. Sa mort sera ressentie partout… même à la bourse…

Sam : il est pas mort, il est imatériel ! !

Teal'c : mais sa mort doit être une leçon pour nous. Nous devront nous aussi nous comporter en héros… et revendre nos actions…

Sam : IL EST PAS MOOOOOOREUH ! ! IL EST IM-MA-TE-RIEL ! !

Jonas : dîtes…

Sam, passablement énervée : KÔA ?

Jonas : j'ai faim.

Zi endeuh… mwhéhéhé.

San : vala c'est fini.

Assa : mmh

San : et c'est tant mieux.

Assa : mmh.

San : j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais.

Assa : mmh.

San : Tu me fais la tronche ?

Assa : traîtresse.

San : beeeeeeeeeuh….

Commentaires en tout genres à sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr (ça c'est pour l'auteuse sandra…) et arien_tokiri@hotmail.com (et ça c'est pour assa. Bah vi elle a bossé quand même !)

Merci d'avance ! !


End file.
